Origins: The Tale of a Fox
by Sly Uchiha
Summary: The Tale of Tow kids Suri (OC) and Naruto. They live there life together and separate.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-This story will replace my main Naruto story so I can tell the story of my OC better. Also everything is AU and OOC.**

 **Disclaimer—I don't own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 1: Birth of a Legend**

It was late at night, a day after the attack of the Kyuubi. Two kids were born, one male and one female. The kids were born in a building with only one other person, that person was of course there mother. Everyone in there clan was dead and their father died on the day of the attack. The mother of this kids held her children conflicted on what to name the children. She recalled on an old legend from there clan, well to her it's more like a tale. The tale told about two foxes, one who is destructive and the other who is peaceful. One day these two foxes fight each other and they both die with the peaceful dying first. The destructive fox had dark red eyes and flame red fur, the other fox had white fur and grey eyes. Legend has it that in two billion years they would be reborn but as humans. The mother named her son Surikku due to his dark red eyes similar to the sneaky yet destructive fox, she named her daughter Sakkaku due to her grey eyes similar to the peaceful fox and she just really like the sound of those names because a kitsune is a fox god/goddess that can be tricky or illusionary.

 **-Ten Years Later-**

Two people were sitting on a bench together one with white hair and one with black hair. They looked at the sky enjoying the time of peace they have. Most kids would be in the ninja academy, these two kids learned about their clan and trained inside their clan's training room. The male looked at his sister as she trained. He spoke dully correcting her mistakes "Sakka relax more, if you tens your muscles your strikes will be not as fluid as they should be." She stopped and sighed "I'm sorry Brother." He patted her arm then "Suri!" He flinched when he heard his name yelled from his mom. "Coming!" He ran to his mother. He stood in front of his mother, she is currently making dinner for the family. She turned to Surikku and spoke lightly, "You're going to the academy next week for the passing exam." He sighed at his mother and nodded. His sister wasn't going because she was still too young and doesn't have the chakra to perform the clone technique.

 **-Two Months Later-**

After ten kids Surikku was up next, everyone looked at him like he was a mystery. He was an enigma, they have seen him before when he was training out in the schools training field. He wasn't much of a sight to see, they all rather watch Sasuke Uchiha. One person did watch him train and that was Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto looked at Surikku with big baby blue eyes. He thought Surikku was a sight to behold, Suri was quick on his feet and never slipped up on striking the log. Suri's movements were quick and hard to follow, his attacks were light but slowly chipping away at the log. Back on the testing Suri was walking into the room to see the Third Hokage, Mizuki, and Iruka sitting behind a desk. They were looking at him wondering what he was capable of, the first thing he did blew them away. He made a shadow clone, the next thing he did made them almost fall out there seats. He did five hand seals and an extremely fast shadow fist passed them and nearly blew them out of their seats. Suri laughed to himself lightly as he grabbed his headband and walked out. After the rest of the rookies were tested there were only nine who passed. They were Suri, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji. As Suri went home to show his _hitai_ _-_ _ate to his sister and mother, as he opened the door his sister hugged him tight. They knew he would do it so they decided to throw a tiny party, Suri looked around the room and smiled lightly. Suri wasn't one for parties but he always was happy to see his family do these small things when he reaches his goals._

 _ **-Two Weeks Later-**_

 _The teams were made, Suri was with Naruto and Sasuke. Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at Suri with curiosity, they both wanted to know a lot more about him as they were waiting for Kakashi there sensei. Suri never talked as he sat in the back towards a window, most people looked at him the whole time. Suri was a mystery to them, they knew close to nothing about him. To be fair Suri never like to talk about his life, not even to his family, if it's something they haven't seen. Most the time the kids would forget his name but they knew what he looked like. Naruto and Sasuke looked at Suri unsure what to say, Naruto soon spoke up. "Hey, what's your name?" Suri looked at Naruto with his cold dark red eyes, he looked towards the door for a split second to see Kakashi walk in. He looked back at Naruto and walked towards them. "Hey Kakashi your late." Kakashi looked at Suri the same way Sasuke and Naruto did. He decided to not come up with an excuse, he then looked at the other two and spoke. "Meet me at training ground 7 in 20 minutes. He_ shunshined away from them. Naruto, Sasuke, and Suri walked to the training ground and they all met up with Kakashi. "So introduce yourself to me, you start mystery kid." Suri looked at Kakashi. Suri spoke with a low clam voice, "The names Suri, I'm 14, I like my family, I hate weak ninja, and anyone who attempts to harm my family." They all looked at Suri, Naruto looked scared for a second, Sasuke looked a little mad, and Kakashi looked intrigued to see how strong he was. After the rest introduced themselves Kakashi spoke, "meet me here tomorrow for your test." "Hai." Both Sasuke and Naruto said as they walked off talking to each other, Suri just nodded and dashed off to his house

 **-The Next Day-**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Suri were all looking at their sensei. "Okay so this test will require you to take these bells off the side of my pants. You will only have until noon to do so" They all nodded and waited for Kakashi to say go. "3…2…1…GO!" Naruto was first to attack by sending ten shadow clones. Kakashi was surprised a little but quickly dispatched of them, Suri and Sasuke went into the bushes fast and watched Naruto. In 30 minutes Naruto was on the floor and Sasuke went after Kakashi and quickly blew a fireball at Kakashi who quickly counted with a water wall. An hour passed and Sasuke's head was sticking out of the ground. Kakashi dusted his hands and shoulders off and looked around for Suri, "Yo Kakashi look up." Kakashi looked up at a tree and looked at Suri, "You shouldn't be so lax you don't have a lot of time left." "Oh I have plenty of time left." "Are you sure you can beat me and get the bells in two hours." "I know I can get them in two hours." Suri jumped out the tree and looked at Kakashi. "They may be weak but don't take me lightly." Kakashi raised his brow and glared lightly and Suri, "okay then show me what you got." Kakashi closes his book and waited for Suri to attack. Suri quickly dashed at speeds Kakashi could barely follow without the sharingan. Two kunai clashed, Kakashi looked at Suri as there Kunai were pressed together Suri was getting the upper hand. Suri jumped back and Kakashi looked at Suri, "you could have cut me down to get the bells." "I like a challenge." Kakashi looked at Suri "what is he" Kakashi thought as he slowly lifted his _hitai_ _-_ _ate to reveal his sharingan. They looked at each other, with fast speeds they ran towards each other and there kunai clash again._

 _ **A/N—I hope you like the first chapter of Suri's story. See you next time when Kakashi and Suri fight.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2—Fox's at wave**

Kakashi and Suri ran towards each other and there kunai clashed again. They both jumped back and Suri gave a small grin. In a split second Suri shunshined right behind Kakashi and quickly launched a kick at his back. Kakashi was caught off guard and hit a tree that was in front of him. Kakashi looked over at Suri and tossed an explosive tagged kunai at Suri, Suri deflected the kunai unaware that it had an explosive tag on it. Suri jumped away from the explosion with a scratch on his left cheek and cuts on his arms. Suri looked at Kakashi and made the tiger hand seal. "Katon: Karyūdan" Suri yelled and quickly inhaled and exhaled, fire bullets shot out of his mouth and Kakashi quickly countered. "Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu," Kakashi spat a long wave of water at the fire bullets. Steam covered the area and Suri quickly dashed up to Kakashi and cut the bells of Kakashi's pants. Soon the steam cleared and Suri was laughing lightly while holding the bells. "So you actually got the bells, but you were a second past the time." Suri tossed the bells to an undug Sasuke and awoke up Naruto. "So do we pass or not Kakashi?" Suri asked in contempt. "Yeah you pass." Kakashi said seriously while thinking about how skilled Suri was during the fight. 'He nearly countered every move I did.' Kakashi thought to himself as he looked at the three cheering.

 **-3 Months Later-**

Team 7 was going over there last mission, Naruto was all scratched up and yelling at The Hokage on how they needed better missions. Sasuke was standing there calling Naruto baka multiple times, Suri looked over at the group and sighed. "Just give us a C rank mission." Everyone looked at Suri as he spoke, The Hokage looked at him and sighed. "Well I guess it can't be helped, I will give you this simple C rank mission." "All you have to do is escort a bridge builder back to the wave." Kakashi took the mission and looked at his team. "Okay guys, you have two hours to get everything you need before we go to leave the mission." They all nodded and left while Kakashi stayed to talk to the Hokage about his team. "Kakashi so what do you think of the team right now." "Well there not much but Suri is far from the skill of the team." "How so Kakashi." Kakashi closed his eyes and inhaled then spoke. "Suri was able to beat me in the test and get the bells, He did it on his own." Sarutobi was intrigued by how skilled this Genin actually was.

 **-2 Hours Later-**

Team 7 met up at the western gate, they all waited for Kakashi and the person they would be protecting. After 30 minutes Kakashi came and Naruto yelled at him. "Why are you late?" "I was on the way and I ran into a black cat I had to walk half way across the area, then I ran into an old lady and helped her." "LIES" Naruto yelled again at Kakashi and both Suri and Sasuke sighed. "Dobe," "temi." "Stop you guys we have a mission to go on with Tazuna here." Kakashi nodded and walked in front with Suri to the left of Tazuna, Naruto to the right, and Sasuke behind them. They soon ran across a puddle and Suri looked at Kakashi and spoke. "Isn't it too hot for a puddle?" Kakashi looked back at Suri then in looked back up ahead. "Yeah it is, why do you ask?" "Because I saw a puddle." In 10 minutes two people appeared from the trees and sliced Kakashi in half. Both Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened in horror, Suri just watched and waited for the enemy to strike. When the two looked at Suri to see a reaction they got mad and attacked him head on thinking he was a weak Genin. Suri jumped over the chains and tossed 10 kunai in the air and yelled "Fūton: Reppūshō." Suri clapped his hands together and a gigantic burst of wind blew down everyone and the kunai hit the enemy and killed them. Kakashi appeared behind Suri. "Good job taking them out on your own." Kakashi put his hand on Suri's shoulder. Suri looked at Kakashi and then the rest of his team. All Suri did was nod and went back to where he was standing before the fight. "Shouldn't we get going Kakashi there might be more people after us." Kakashi nodded and everyone got in place and they started to walk. Soon it started to hit night time and they all looked around. "We should set up camp Kakashi." Naruto spoke up and everyone looked at him. "I agree with the dobe, but where should we set up camp." Kakashi looked at Suri, "Any ideas Suri." Suri looked around. "Let me split from the team a bit I will be back in a few seconds." Kakashi nodded and Suri dashed away. Naruto looked at Kakashi again, "Are you sure this is a good idea sensei." Kakashi just shrugged and Naruto shuttered, "were so dead." In ten minutes Suri came back with blood dripping down his left arm. Everyone wide eyed him. "I'm fine but the attackers on the other hand are not." Suri took the kunai out his arm. "Follow I found a spot to set up camp." They all followed Suri and quickly set up camp. In 3 hours they fell asleep.

 **-The Next Day-**

They all woke up and met up were they last were before setting up camp. "Today were are going to reach the dock and go to wave, Tazuna do you have a place we can stay at." "Yeah Kakashi, you can stay at my place until this is done." The team just nodded and they started to walk. "So Suri can you tell us more about yourself all we know is your name." Kakashi and Naruto both spoke up then Naruto covered his mouth. Suri looked at them and closed his eyes for a few seconds. "There's not much I can say about myself, well I guess I like foxes and hate people who attack the ones close to me, but I kill people I hate." Naruto shuttered, Kakashi looked curios, and Sasuke was being Sasuke. It started to get misty and everyone brought up there guard. "Everyone don't let your guard down for a second." Suri muttered something and kept looking around for the enemy. As the mist slowly cleared a large sword was up against Suri's neck and the enemy behind him. Suri grinned lightly "I think you are targeting the wrong person. The man looked at his and his eyes grew wide as Suri used the Shunshin no Jutsu and put a kunai to the man's neck.

 **A/N—Hope you like the cliffhangers I will be doing from now on. Enjoy**

 **-Your Author Sly Uchiha.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3—All-out attack**

Suri used the Shunshin no Jutsu and got on the enemies back and put a kunai to their neck. The man threw him off and was about to stab him with his large sword but Kakashi interfered by kicking the sword away from Suri. Suri slowly stood with the help of Naruto and Sasuke. They all watched the fight go on from a distance all they heard was the Name Zabuza as Kakashi spoke when fighting as they turned to make sure Tazuna was okay the heard a loud scream come from the fight, they all looked over to Kakashi with wide eyes. What they saw was Kakashi in a water prison, Naruto was about to run in there to save Kakashi but Suri stopped him in a split second. "Naruto don't interfere with the fight, I'll fight him since I was the one who first attacked him." Naruto stood back and nodded, "Fine Suri but if you get in danger I'm hopping in with Sasuke." Sasuke nodded along with Naruto, Suri nodded after them and jumped into the trees hiding his chakra. Suri jumped from tree to tree until he was in close range. Suri let out his chakra and quickly sucked in air, he muttered quickly muttered "Fūton: Renkūdan." Suri expelled the ball as it launched at fast speeds towards Zabuza, Zabuza sent out a water clone to take the attack unbeknownst of its power. Suri gave a small grin as the ball hit the clone, soon the ball exploded knocking away Zabuza and in a split seconds Suri grabbed Kakashi and went back to the team. A large hole was in the ground were Zabuza and his clone were, Zabuza came out the water full of cuts and bruises. Suri was about to prepare another jutsu until three senbon hit Zabuza. Zabuza fell over and someone in a mask came out the shadows. Suri looked at the hunter Nin and tossed a kunai, the kunai hit the hunter nin in the cheek cracking the mask on the cheek. The hunter nin showed no emotion but a little bit of fear that only Suri could see. Suri looked at the nin, "you're not a real hunter ninja are you." The hunter nin showed more fear that could be seen but looked calm. "I am you can clearly see Zabuza is dead." "No he is not I can see the neck artery moving, its faint but it is moving." The hunter nin froze up and grabbed Zabuza. The hunter nin quickly disappeared. "Shit I should of killed them when I had the chance." Kakashi looked at Suri, "you will next time we meet now get be in position everyone." Everyone got in place and they walked to the dock and went on the waiting boat.

 **-5 hours later-**

As they walked in Tazuna's house two people looked at them, one of them was a female and the other one was a small kid male of course. The boy ran up to his grandfather and spoke, "who are these people." "Don't worry Inari they are the ones who will protect us as we build the bridge Inari glared at group and spoke. "We don't need heroes they will all just die anyways." Naruto was about to yell but Suri stopped him. "Don't Naruto we don't need conflict with the family who is making us stay here." Sasuke and Kakashi agreed, Naruto calmed down and looked at Kakashi. "Are you going to teach us anything while where here." Kakashi nodded and they followed him outside. "I am going to teach you how to walk up a tree without hands, in other words chakra control." "What is that Kakashi?" Naruto looked curious. After Kakashi explained what chakra is and how you control it he told them how to do the training. They all nodded and started to do so, in a few hours Suri was on top of the large tree and currently walking down it. Naruto and Sasuke were still fighting on who could reach the top first. As dinner was ready Naruto and Sasuke walked in with Sasuke holding Naruto. Kakashi went to sleep early because of the damage he took, as they ate Inari spoke up. "You're just going to die like my dad, heroes only die" Suri looked at Naruto telling him to not get angry, "Inari we aren't heroes we are doing a job, don't ever call me weak, trust me you'll know why if you come to the bridge." Everyone looked at Suri and Tazuna spoke. "I do believe you after what happened with Zabuza and the two brothers that attacked us." Suri nodded and looked at Tazuna "We should all go to sleep we have a job to finish." Everyone nodded and went to their rooms to sleep.

 **-The Next Day-**

As Suri and Sasuke went to the bridge with Tazuna Naruto and Kakashi stayed back, it was only going to be for 5 hours Sasuke and Suri sat against the wall and relaxed as they waited for the enemy. As the time passed they tossed kunai at wood that wasn't being used just for the hell of it. As they waited a mist started to fill the air and both Sasuke and Suri started to look around. "Sasuke you take the hunter nin and I will take Zabuza if that who they are." Sasuke nodded and they slowly stood, Suri dashed off as he saw Zabuza and Sasuke followed. The hunter nin tried to stop Suri be Sasuke tossed a kunai at him and Suri ran to Zabuza. Zabuza swung his sword towards Suri and Suri quickly countered with his kunai. "Common Zabuza fight me like a man." Suri tossed kunai into the air and Zabuza took a guard stance, Suri clapped his hands together and yelled "Fūton: Reppūshō" 20 kunai were launched at Zabuza. Zabuza was cut everywhere and Suri grinned. "Don't let your guard down now Zabuza, Fūton: Renkūdan" Suri breathing in and exhaled a ball of wind and Zabuza dodged the explosion. After about 5 hours both Suri and Sasuke were deeply engaged in there fights, soon Kakashi and Naruto appeared by shunshin. Kakashi ran to Suri and Naruto ran to Sasuke. Naruto spoke up "Now this is a real fight."

 **A/N—I hope you have been liking the cliffhanger format, the main fight will be huge this time, it might be the whole chapter, well see you next time**

 **-From Sly Uchiha**


End file.
